Sois beau et tais toi
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] A force de jouer, de faire semblant, de ne pas réagir, on se brise. On lui ordonne, il exécute... R&R please [Yaoi Lime]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**POV, Drama.  
**Couple:** Vous verrez...  
**Disclaimer:** La belle créature qui est au centre de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas (un jour peut-être...).  
**Note de môa:** Bon alors, je n'ai que le titre en tête et un vague scénario donc on va dire que ce one-shot est écrit en freestyle )

**Titre:** Sois beau et tais-toi.

* * *

Le silence de la loge est pesant. Une vive lumière éclaire la pièce blanche mise à la disposition du groupe. Et il est là. Assis sur une chaise devant une petite coiffeuse en bois surmontée d'un mirroir, il arrange ses longs cheveux noir corbeau, déboutonne un peu sa chemise, ajuste le col. Il doit être parfait en tout point, aucune erreur, aucun écart ne seront tolérés, aucuns. Et il le sait. Une couche de khôl vient souligner son regard, l'obscurcit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, intensifie le noir de ses yeux, la pâleur de son visage. Puis c'est au tour du fard à papière. Fushia. C'est ce que le photographe a réclamé. Il veut faire toute une série de photo avec lui pour la sortie d'un prochain magasine visant le public féminin nippon. Il doit être au top pour faire vendre la revue. Il sera en couverture. Il étale lentement le maquillage sur le dessus de ses yeux en faisant bien attention à ne pas en mettre partout, que chaque oeil soit identique, comme le mirroir de l'autre. Seuls les faux cils noirs qui ornent son oeil droit viennent couper cette symétrie parfaite.

Il soupire et se lève. Admirant son reflet, il replace sa frange sur le côté de façon à laisser ses yeux bien visibles, réajuste sa queue de cheval haute et serrée, laisse les mèches ébènes glisser sur ses épaules, tomber en cascade dans son dos. Puis c'est au tour des bijoux. Trois anneaux d'argent viennent pendre à chacune de ses oreille, il vérifie qu'il ne s'est pas trompé dans la combinaison, qu'ils sont à la même place des deux côtés, met son raz-de-cou en cuir noir, enfile ses bagues. Il a l'impression d'être une poupée. Une poupée qu'on habille à sa guise. Et il ne comprend pas comment il a pu en arriver là.

**oOoOoOo**

Il se penche en arrière, s'adosse au mur qui se trouve derrière lui, met l'une de ses mains dans sa poche, le majeur de l'autre dans la bouche en tirant outrageusement la langue. Et le flash éclaire un instant la pièce. Son pantalon noir lui ceintre admirablement bien les hanches, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée laisse l'une de ses épaules nue, le noir du tissus jurant avec le blanc de sa peau. Le photographe s'approche de lui tandis qu'il se redresse, lui indique la prochaine pose qu'il devra adopté et Toshiya obtempère. Il a appris qu'il vallait mieux donner aux photographes ce qu'ils voulaient sans rechigner parce que de toute façon, ils finissaient toujours par l'avoir. Cela lui évitait de se fatiguer inutilement. Il releva un moment les yeux pendant que le photographe tentait de lui expliquait comment il imaginait la prochaine photo et il croisa _son _regard. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se fixer l'un l'autre, sans plus rien voir autour d'eux, l'un avec un air goguenard, l'autre avec indifférence.

-Hara-san! Vous ne m'écoutez pas nom d'un chien!

Le brun soupira et reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui repartait dans son long monologue. Il finit par l'interrompre, agacé de le voir gigoter devant lui:

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

**oOoOoOo**

La porte de la loge s'ouvre et Toshiya pénètre dans la pièce déserte. Les autres ne l'ont pas attendu. Même pas _lui_. Ils s'éloignent de plus en plus. Toshiya a l'impression d'être mis sur un piedestal par tous ceux qui l'entourent et cette soudaine notoriété l'éloigne de ses amis. Et pourtant il ne fait rien pour changer cela. On lui ordonne, il éxecute. Il n'est plus qu'une poupée. Toshimasa est mort, seule l'ombre de Toshiya persiste. Il se sent de plus en plus seul, abandonné. Il est blessé de tous les côtés, désabusé, on le traîne comme une vulgaire poupée. Mais personne ne voit-il que l'éclat de ses yeux n'est plus?

Il s'avance de sa coiffeuse d'un pas fatigué et lent. L'envie de rien se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Il attrape un coton, du démaquillant et, avec les gestes d'un automate qu'on aurait parfaitement articulé, il entreprend d'enlever toute trace de maquillage de son visage. Les faux-cils sont retirés, le gloss aussi. Puis il reboutonne correctement sa chemise, il n'a ni le courage ni l'envie de se changer maintenant, il le fera chez lui. Il se relève alors de sa chaise, attrape sa veste, ses clés et sort de la pièce en éteignant les lumières derrière lui. Ses pas résonnent dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux, son ombre danse sur les murs, sur le carrelage, le suit, ondule, s'intensifie, s'amenuise, puis il sort enfin du bâtiment et se dirige vers le parking. Il ne réagit pas aux bruits qui l'entourent, se laisse entraîner par les ténèbres de la ville nocturne, ses talons claquent sur le bitume, rythment ses pas tout en le menant vers sa voiture. Il réfléchit un moment et lentement, il abaisse le bras qui tiens les clés et se détourne. Il n'a pas envie de conduire ce soir, il n'a pas envie d'être seul dans sa voiture. Il veut être entouré, sentir la présence de corps autour de lui, la sensation de peaux frôlant la sienne et de respirations résonnant en écho avec les battements de son coeur. Il ne veut pas être seul, même s'il sait qu'une fois arrivé chez lui,_ il _sera là pour l'acueillir, _il _se chargera de lui remonter le moral, de le "bercer". Il le sait. Mais peut-être veut-il justement repousser l'échéance...

Les portes de la rame de métro se referment derrière lui et après une dernière inspiration, il plonge dans la marée des corps qui la peuplent. Il sent des regards sur lui, indignés, sensuels, choqués, emplis de désir. Il les sent couler sur lui, sent les mains qui l'éffleurent, les souffles qui le caressent, la chaleur qui l'entoure. Et il s'abandonne à tout ça. Il s'abandonne dans les bras de ces inconnus, avant de s'abandonner et de se briser dans les _siens_.

**oOoOoOo**

Die est accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, cigarette dans une main, portable dans l'autre. Il l'a appelé trois fois déjà et le brun ne répond pas. _Mais ques-ce qu'il fabrique! Il est plus de minuit merde! _Il tire sur le filtre de sa cigarette en essayant de calmer sa frustration, laisse les toxines emplir sa tête, appaiser son esprit. Ses muscles se détendent. Les effets du tabac ne sont pas que mauvais, ils réussissent à le calmer. Il expire la fumée lentement, admirant les tourbillons blancs ondoyer sous la brise nocturne, les regarde disparaître dans la nuit, s'évaporer. Soudain il entend la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et le bruit de clés qu'on jetterait sur un meuble. Il sourit.

Toshiya pénètre dans l'appartement sombre et retire ses chaussures d'un air las avant de poser ses clés et de s'avancer dans le salon. Tout est silencieux, les rayons de la lune éclairent la pièce, projetant les ombres de tous les meubles et autres objets sur le sol et les murs. _Il a oublié de fermer les volets une fois encore_. Il soupire. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir en face de lui, il relève la tête et avance. Tout est silencieux, sa respiration est tremblante, il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible et, tâtant les mur de ses mains, il progresse dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de _leur_ chambre. Il reste un moment devant, essayant de percer un quelconque bruit qui émanerait de derrière la porte mais il n'entend rien. Toshiya pose lentement la main sur la poignée, la respiration de plus en plus basse, et l'abaisse. Aussitôt un vent froid le fait frissonner. Il avance vivement dans la pièce et ferme la fenêtre laissée ouverte. _Mais à quoi il joue? Où est-il? _Le lit est vide, les draps son défaits et froissés. _Où est Die? _Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant bien où son amant a pu aller. Il se retourne.

Il sursaute violemment en le voyant face à lui et pose une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son coeur affolé. Die lui, le fixe avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable. Il est appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, portant en tout et pour tout un T-shirt banc assez large et un caleçon.

-Tu rentres tard.

-Oui je...

-Où étais-tu?

-...

-Tu n'es pas rentré en voiture?

-Je... j'ai pris le métro.

Sa voix est tremblante et sa gorge s'assèche. Die le fixe toujours mais ne sourit plus, il semble... contrarié.

-Le métro?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-...

Le roux se décolle du chambranle et s'avance vers lui d'un pas lent et silencieux en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Die...

Le guitariste presse un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et Toshiya en semble profondément blessé. Le regard qu'il porte à son amant est empli de tristesse, d'amertume. Et le petit sourire de Die lui revient.

-Shhh koibito, ne dis rien. Tu n'as rien à dire.

Toshiya acquiesce gravement et dès ce moment-là, il sait qu'il ne devra plus bouger et se montrer impassible.

Die se colle à lui tendrement et enfouit son visage dans son cou, hume l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, laisse ses mains courir sur son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise lentement, remontant ensuite sur les épaules pour faire glisser le tissus le long de ses bras, effleurant la peau douce et nacré au passage. Et Toshiya ne bouge pas, se laisse faire. L'expression de son visage est impassible, les mouvements de son corps sont guidés par les mains du roux, ses yeux deviennent encore plus ternes. Die entreprend alors de lui retirer son pantalon, le fait descendre le long des longues jambes galbées, dépose de léger baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte avant de se relever et de regarder Toshiya en souriant étrangement. Puis il se recule. Toshiya sait alors que c'est à son tour d'entrer en scène. Sans quitter Die des yeux, il retire lentement l'élastique de ses cheveux et les libère avant de se reculer lentement vers le lit aux draps blancs et de s'allonger lascivement dessus. Ses yeux fixent le plafond. Désormais ile ne contrôle plus rien. Ni les mains de Die qui courent le long de son corps, ni les baisers enflammés qu'ils échangent, ni le balancement de leurs corps ou les coups de reins. Il se contente de laisser Die le guider et se servir de son corps de la façon dont il le souhaite. C'est tout ce que le roux attend de lui, rien d'autre.

Pendant tous leurs ébats, il garde le regard fixé soit sur le plafond, soit sur Die. Mais _il _ne le regarde pas. _Il _ferme les yeux, se laissant guider par le plaisir qui le submerge. _Il _ne le regarde jamais. Et Toshiya se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, ne pas gémir. _Tu n'as rien à dire_. Il sent une vague de chaleur déferler au creux de ses reins et le lit s'affaisser à son côté, là où le corps de son amant vient de s'étendre, épuisé. Il sait que rien ne sera jamais différent, qu'il sera condamné jour aprés jour à jouer cette comédie, à jouer le jeu de l'amour. Ils le jouent depuis tellement longtemps...

Die se redresse après un moment passé à récupérer son souffle et se glisse sous les draps, bientôt suivi d'un Toshiya qui le fixe toujours. Le brun se glisse à ses côtés et s'allonge en tremblant. Mais Die lui tourne le dos. Il passe de longues minutes à fixer la peau parfaite du roux, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil et se redresse légèrement. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

-Die.

-...

-Die, tu dors?

Aucune réponse mais un mouvement d'épaule pour chasser la main dérangeante lui indique que non, il ne dort pas. Toshiya le regarde à nouveau d'un air blessé et, lentement, de façon lasse, il se recouche, tournant lui aussi le dos à son amant. Ils jouent depuis trop longtemps. Ils se sont brisés. Mais il ne dira rien. C'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, ce qu'ils attendent tous de lui. Il est là pour vendre son image, pour tenir une basse, pour coucher. Il n'est pas là pour être aimé. Tout a changé, plus rien n'est senblable. On lui ordonne, il exécute. On le lui a pourtant suffisament répété. _Sois beau et tais-toi..._

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**  
Vive le freestyle non?  
Faut me laisser une review pour que je sache si ça vous a plû les gens! éè

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
